Ran Over By Love
by MagicalRainbowUnicornPuke
Summary: Nico Di Angelo was just minding his business, crossing a busy New York City road. When out of nowhere, he was hit by a pre-med student. Will Solace demands to take Nico to the hospital. But that's it, right? Unfortunately, Nico is never that lucky. Solangelo. Oneshot. AU. Corny. Fluff. Angst. Nico Di Angelo Protection squad mentioned.


**HELLO, I'm your friendly neighborhood writer! While this fic is DEFINITELY not my first fic, it is my first Solangelo fic. This is my first ever AU, though. I think it's tolerable, but I'm biased. Despite accidently destroying this twice, I finished! The characters may seem slightly OOC because this is an AU. But anyway, important stuff!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (sadly), that title belongs to uncle Rick. I also don't own Monopoly. Or Mythomagic. Or the picture above.**

 **Warning: This contains swearing, and my horrible humor (it's deadly). Also, boy X boy, if you have a problem with that, you can get the hell off my fic. Also, this is obnoxiously long. Oops.**

 **Flames welcome... well more like I can't stop you. But it'd be better if you'd do it constructively. Because just telling me I'm a shitty writer isn't going to make me better, but I digress.**

 **Well, continue on!**

Nico really wasn't sure where he was. It was pitch black, and he felt like he was on fire. There was hard cement digging into his skin underneath him.

He groaned, struggling to find some light.

However, he soon realized his eyes were just closed.

Feeling slightly moronic, he peeled his eyelids back.

Right above him was the sun. Or rather, the sun personified.

Standing above him, a guy, about his age was looking down at him in concern. His plush lips were moving frantically, yet Nico couldn't hear his words.

Focusing, he tried to make out the guy's words.

Something about... being really sorry?

Nico managed to grumble a few words past his lips.

" What happened?"

The guy above him had an expression of shock pass over his tanned face.

" Are you okay?!" The person exclaimed.

Nico attempted to sit up, however, the blonde man above him used his (shockingly) strong hands to push him back down.

He sighed, energy drained.

" It feels like I was just hit by a car..." Nico groaned. He managed to lift his head, noting his surroundings. He was in the middle of a busy road, a New York City busy road. Nico was lying in front of a small car, the bumper slightly scratched.

" Wait, did I?" Nico asked, returning his focus to the person above him.

It took a moment for the guy to respond, "... Oh! Yes. I'm so sorry."

" You hit me with a car?" he asked.

Guilt flashed upon the guy's amazingly blue eyes. He nodded, sadly.

" I really didn't mean to!" he assured me.

My head pounded, stars danced in my vision.

Nico groaned shaking his head. He pushed off the cement, sitting up. Around him, the city was going on like normal. However, Nico was creating an even bigger traffic jam than the normal in the city.

" Oh, wait! Let me help you up," the guy said before offering his hand.

Nico stared at it, before standing up on his own. The blonde blushed bright red.

" I should probably get home," he said nonchalantly.

The guy looked at Nico in horror. " You just got hit by a car, I have to drive you to the hospital!"

Nico stared at him in shock. " Why?"

He bobbed his head backward in surprise. " 'Why?'"

He nodded, ignoring the rush of pain that action brought.

" Because you probably have a concussion! Not to mention, a high probability of fracture or sprain!" he exclaimed, " Now get in my car, so I can drive you to the ER and know that I did not cause someone's death!"

Nico was just about ready to walk away, away from this infuriating stranger! Unfortunately, said infuriating stranger must have realized his intentions.

" So help me, if you don't get in the freaking car, I will drag you there," he threatened.

Nico glared at him, before sullenly climbing into his passenger door. He fought down the pain in his ankle that was caused by the short walk.

The blonde man gunned the engine of the old car, pulling forward.

He took the moment to inspect the guy's car.

Surprisingly, the back seat was heaped with medical books. Spare notes scrawled on slips of paper were scattered about.

" I'm Will, by the way."

Nico looked up, noting the way his blue eye's flickered from the road to me.

" Nico," he responded.

The blonde nodded, before speaking again.

" I really am so sorry about hitting you."

He shook his head (ow), " It's fine."

Nico turned his head, looking out the window.

" So uh, Nico. What brings you to the city?" Will's voice filled the car.

" College, you?" he replied monotonously.

" College as well," he answered, " What are you studying?"

" Um... dance mostly, a little piano," Nico responded, " And you?"

" At this point, pre-med."

Nico nodded. " NYU?"

Will nodded.

" Where do you go?" Will asked after a minute.

" Juilliard."

Will hit the breaks so hard he almost landed himself into an accident. Nico looked up, alarmed.

" Juilliard!" he repeats, screaming.

Nico nods silently.

Will's face dreamily turns to the windshield, barely remembering to drive.

" I almost killed a Juilliard kid..." Will says in a shocked kind of state. Nico shrugged.

" What about my college makes me any different?" Nico challenged. Will frowned.

" I wasn't meaning it that way. I meant, as a Juilliard kid, you'd get more attention for your death. And if I'm going to become a doctor, I really can't be killing people off. Kind of the opposite of the job," Will said, jokingly.

Nico shrugged, he didn't personally think anyone would care about his death, but whatever.

" What hospital are you taking me to?" Nico questioned.

" The one I volunteer at, near the Museum of Modern Art," Will replied. Nico made a small noise of approval.

Nico, once again, turned to the window. However, without the distraction of the conversation, Nico's ankle only throbbed more.

Gritting his teeth against the pain that was currently racking his body, Nico gripped the seat harder.

His ribs burned with a fire he was just realizing.

Nico clenched his jaw, determined to not let a single syllable of pain to pass his lips. He waited for Will to drop him off at the hospital so he could walk home.

Will pulled into the staff parking lot, opened his door and walked to Nico's side.

Hesitantly, Nico hopped out as well. What the hell was he doing?

" Come on, I'm checking you in," Will said.

Fuck.

I'm not a reckless person. I like to think I'm a cautious driver. So when I accidently ran over a random pedestrian, I was shocked. Also, really worried.

I had ran out of my car, kneeling over the stranger. I automatically had checked his pulse. My warm fingers to his cool, smooth neck.

Thankfully, he had come to after a couple of minutes. Ridiculously, he had attempted to walk away!

What the heck?!

Logically, I forced him into my car... wait that sounds bad. I meant I had yelled at him to get in and threatened to drag him in... ugh, that's not any better. I had to drive him to the ER, but mister just-got-hit-by-a-car-but-I'm-fine over here, was being stupid.

Once, I managed to convince him to get in, I started driving, restarting the flow of traffic.

We exchanged basic info, his name was Nico and he attended Juilliard for fine arts and piano.

It took a couple minutes, but we managed to get to the hospital fairly quick. During the drive, I couldn't help but look over at Nico. Hoping he wasn't internally bleeding. That would suck.

I pulled into the staff parking. I got out and walked over to the passenger side. Nico's face was coated in confusion, before opening the door.

" Come on, I'm checking you in," I said, nodding to the building.

An expression of exasperation flitted across Nico's features.

I rolled my eyes, this guy was unbearable. I grabbed his wrist, dragging him inside.

I arrived at the receptionist's desk, greeting Kayla.

Kayla glanced up from her non-stop typing. Seeing me, she smiled and stopped.

Her eyes darted over to Nico, amusement taking over in her eyes.

She gave me a mock-adoring look, " Did you get me a new boyfriend? You shouldn't have!"

I glanced over at him, to my shock, he was blushing. I sighed, he was totally into Kayla.

Why are all the hot guys straight or taken?

" Kayla, I need you to keep this on the down-low," I said pleadingly, " But I kind of hit him with my car..."

Kayla's shocked gaze met mine, " What?! You hit someone with a car!"

Her loud voice echoed off all the corners of the waiting room. Several heads snapped to the desk.

I let my face fall into my hands, my blonde hair tickling my knuckles.

" On the down-low I said..." I ground out from my teeth.

Noticing her mistake, she lied " Oh, wait. You meant bumper cars!"

She forced out a laugh. The suspicious heads returned to what they were doing.

" Okay, let me just sign you in," Kayla said, returning to her computer.

" Name?" Kayla asked, looking up to Nico.

Nico glared at her, well he glared at everyone, but he grudgingly said " Nico Di Angelo."

" Er uh, how do you spell that?" she asked sheepishly.

Nico sighed, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

" D-I space A-N-G-E-L-O."

" And how old are you?" Kayla questioned.

" Eighteen."

" DOB?"

" January 28th, 1999."

" Okay, and-"

I zoned out as Nico informed Kayla all the necessary information.

After a couple minutes, Kayla sent Nico and me to the waiting room.

I looked over, studying Nico.

He was deathly pale, with deep bags under his eyes. Somehow, he managed to pull it off. His eyes, that seemed to be a dark brown. They were outlined by naturally thick eyelashes. His eyebrows were dark and framed his eyes perfectly. His jawline was sharp, the exact fit for his sharp features. However, his longish curly black hair softened his appearance. He was a good head shorter than me and his body was skinny. But not in a scrawny way. He was lean.

It was true, he was a hottie- but he didn't seem like the type to use it as an advantage. Or even be aware of it.

As for his attire, he wore black skinny jeans with recent tears. His t-shirt was black with a white skull accenting it. Despite the weather, he was wearing a heavy brown aviator jacket. On his feet, were beat up converse.

Nico must have felt my gaze because he looked up at me. My blue eyes met his brown ones. His eyes flickered across my face, and I wondered what he saw.

My normal blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes- not to mention my cursed freckles- don't exactly stand out. But I knew I wasn't ugly. I was normal, and that was fine. Most people are normal. I am most people. And I was content.

Nico's phone rang, tugging me out of my thoughts. Nico looked down as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his aviator. I couldn't help but notice the Star War's theme song as his ringtone.

" Hello?" Nico asked.

Some muffled voice on the other line replied. The voice seemed to be chiding him.

" Calm down, Reyna," Nico said, making my heart sink," I'm just at the hospital."

That was not the right thing to say. The voice got louder, seemingly pissed.

" I'm fine," Nico sighed," I just got hit by a car a little."

The girl's reply was so loud, even I could make out her words.

" How do get hit by a car only a fucking little!"

" Because I'm fine, it was just a bump. I fell down, I got back up. The annoying ass dude that hit me made me go to the ER," he said pointedly.

"Hey!" I defended.

The phone got quiet.

After a moment, she said something to Nico. He sighed, before putting her on speaker.

" What happened? Nico's not telling me!" Reyna demanded.

" I was driving to my job, and Nico must have jumped in the way, or I didn't see him. But I accidently hit him. It's New York City traffic, so I was going about two miles an hour and it only knocked him down. He was knocked out for maybe two minutes. When he came to, I made him let me drive him to the hospital I work at. And now, we're in the waiting room," I explained.

Reyna was quiet for a minute, " Nico, do I need to get the protection squad together? To kick this guy's ass?"

Horror flashed in Nico's eyes, " Oh my god, no! I'm fine, this guy did not mean to at all. Don't you fucking dare tell Hazel!"

" Nico Di Angelo?" one of the nurses called.

Nico sighed in relief, " I've got to go, Reyna. The nurse is here. Bye, love you."

He hung up, not letting her reply.

He stood up, waving bye to me.

" It was okay meeting you," he said. Well damn.

I shrugged, before following him to the nurse. He turned to me in confusion.

" What are you doing?" he demanded.

" Coming with you," I said nonchalantly. I nodded to the nurse.

" Hi, Dr. Solace," she giggled.

I smiled, " I'm not a doctor yet."

She laughed.

" Gross," Nico shuddered, " Get a room."

" Sorry, but, I don't swing that way," the nurse, Cele, said.

I laughed, but Nico remained silent.

" Anyway, come on. I've got to check you," Cele nodded to one of the rooms.

Cele led Nico and me to the open room. Basically, in the ER, there is a smaller, more unofficial room. It's for the nurses to assess the seriousness, and relay key information to the doctor.

Once inside, Cele ran the protocol tests. She took Nico's temperature, blood pressure, and vitals.

I took out my phone as Cele conducted the tests.

Scrolling through, I stopped at my best friends' and I group chat.

 **So like, I kind of hit someone with a car... - Will**

I figured my best friends should know, right?

 **OMG WTH HAPPENED? - Cecil**

 **Drive. - Lou Ellen**

I rolled my eyes at Elly.

 **What, no. I took him to the hospital. We're in the ER right now - Will**

 **And I accidently hit him, he seems okay now - Will**

Sometimes I wondered if there was something wrong with Elly

 **Let me know the verdict ASAP! - Cecil**

I snorted, I knew Cecil just wanted to know the gory details.

 **Only Will Fucking Solace would make friends with someone he ran over - Lou Ellen**

 **Hey! - Will**

" Okay, so where do you feel any pain?" Cele asked Nico.

" I don't feel any pain right now," Nico replied.

" That's nice, sweety, now how about the truth?" Cele said gruffly.

Nico sighed, annoyed. " My left ankle, my left rib, and my head. Also, my patience."

I snorted. Cele glared at me, before returning her gaze to Nico.

" It's not for me to say, but you'll probably have to have an X-ray and possibly a CT scan," Cele said.

I heard a chime from my phone, I looked down.

 **She does kind of have a point... - Cecil**

 **Woww... gang up on me - Will**

I looked up, Cele was now using a small flashlight, slowly dragging it left and right as Nico's eyes followed it. Well... tried to.

I focused, slightly worried.

" It seems like you have a slight concussion. Your symptoms are not very serious, so it shouldn't be too much of a concern," Cele said, " However, the doctor's the one who will be giving you your diagnosis."

Cele looked at the clock.

" Speaking of which, it's time to bring you into one of the actual rooms."

As Cele led Nico and me down the corridor, Nico's phone began to ring.

Checking the caller's ID, he sighed exasperatedly.

" What Reyna?" he said, answering.

" No, I'm fine. Nurse says I have a slight concussion. I haven't see the doctor yet," Nico replied.

" Oh, the guy?" Nico looked up at me, " Yeah, he's right here. So?"

Nico listened to the girl for a moment.

" No, I'm not going to- why would I? That's creepy," Nico denied whatever she said.

What Reyna said next must have been bad, because Nico paled considerably (which was shocking given his already pale skin).

" Fine..." he said, defeated. He looked back up to me, offering his phone.

I was shocked, to say the least. But I excepted the phone.

" Hello?" I asked, nervous.

" Hey, sorry. We kind of got off on the wrong foot. I'm Reyna," the girl's voice filled my ears.

" Uh, I'm Will," I said hesitantly.

" Hi, Will. So Nico has a concussion, and possibly some other things, correct?" Reyna asked.

" Er uh, from the looks of it," I answered.

" Okay, the thing is, I live in California with his sister. His friend Jason and his girlfriend are out of town right now," she informed me, " So there's no one here to keep him awake for twenty-four hours. I was hoping, as a debt to hitting him with the car, you could keep Nico awake."

I blinked in shock.

" Um, I could. As long as Nico's okay with it," I answered, unsure.

Nico looked at me, questioning.

" Okay, put Nico back on the phone," Reyna order.

I handed the phone to Nico.

Frowning, he took it.

" What Reyna?" he asked.

I was unable to make out Reyna's voice, but I assumed she was filling Nico in.

" Reyna that's stupid, I can just go home and be fine," he rolled his eyes.

I couldn't here Reyna's next words, but I could sure as hell guess the overall meaning.

Nico rolled his eyes, but answered " Whatever."

I grabbed the phone when Nico handed it to me.

" Hello?"

" Yeah," Reyna started, " Nico agreed. I'm going to need your number."

I slowly recounted my number to her as she entered it into her contacts.

" Okay, I have to g- Dakota! Put down the damn kool-aid!" with that, the call went silent.

Wide-eyed, I handed Nico his phone back.

At this point, we had reached Nico's temporary room.

Within a couple of minutes, another nurse was sent in.

He smiled.

" Hey, Will!" he greeted.

I smiled, " What's up, Austin?"

" Just checking in with the patients, you know how it is."

I nodded, before looking over at Nico Di Angelo.

His face was contorted in pain. When he noticed my gaze, his face returned to the stoic, brooding expression I already knew him for.

I stared into his eyes, worried. With my eyes, I tried to get him to tell me what hurts.

Of course, being the stubborn idiot he clearly is, he remained placid.

I sighed, in exasperation. Nico was really getting on my nerves with his playing dead shit.

Unfortunately, the doctor came in before I could say a word.

He smiled a really old smile at me. His blonde curls were loose and fell around his face.

" Hello, Father," I greeted, trying to keep things platonic.

Nico's eyes were suspicious, studying the situation.

Apollo, my father, grinned before morphing into a disappointed expression.

" Hey, Will. You're late to work," he said, semi-sternly.

I gritted my teeth, struggling not to say anything I'd regret. I needed this job.

" Sorry, Father."

" Don't let it happen again."

I nodded.

Apollo's gaze shifted to Nico Di Angelo.

His face changed again, to one of business.

" So, Mr. Di Angelo, what seems to be the problem?" Apollo asked.

Nico raised his left eyebrow, before answering " Doesn't your clipboard tell you?"

Apollo smirked at Nico like he was a small child.

" What's on my paper is nothing compared to a first-hand account," Apollo replied.

Nico rolled his eyes, but said, " I was hit by a car."

" Okay," Apollo said writing on his clipboard, " And what hurts?"

Nico sighed, before explaining about the pain in his ankle, ribs, and head.

Apollo nodded.

" Well, you'll need an X-ray for your ankle and ribs. And for your head, we'll do a CT scan," Apollo informed him, still scribbling on his papers.

" I'm also sure you have a slight concussion. Here's a pamphlet

After a couple minutes, Apollo left, letting us know just before he closed the door that a nurse would lead Nico and me to the room.

As promised, the nurse showed not five minutes later.

She led Nico to the room, I followed behind slowly. I was unconcerned with getting lost, I knew the way anyway.

When Nico and the nurse entered the room, I stayed behind, just outside the door. I looked back down at my phone. Cecil and Lou had replied.

 **Wuss - Lou Ellen**

 **Nah, we still luv u - Cecil**

I rolled my eyes.

 **Nico's getting his Xray right now. - Will**

I checked the time. Only five minutes had passed.

 **Oh, so you're on first name basis?- Lou Ellen**

 **Is he hot, at least?- Lou Ellen**

My eyes widened. Like, yeah he was, but it'd be weird to say so.

 **OMFG, Elly. That's weird!- Will.**

 **Just watching you idiots is giving me a migraine. -Cecil**

 **I just want to know Nico's hot level!- Lou Ellen**

 **I am so done right now- Will**

With that, I put my phone back in my pocket as Nico had exited the room. I looked up, waiting for someone to say something.

Nico remained silent, so I looked to the nurse.

The nurse nodded down to the hall, then began walking.

She brought Nico and me to the CT scan room.

I sat on the bench outside of the door for the twenty minutes the scan took. I managed to go up a level on _Candy Crush_. Which, was a fact I'm very proud of.

I was shocked out of my game, by the sound of the heavy door slamming shut.

I looked up, Nico and the Nurse had exited the room. The nurse was staring at me expectantly.

With an apologetic expression, I shoved my phone into my jean pocket.

" The x-rays will be looked over by one of the specialists, you guys will go to another waiting room. From there you'll get a call from one of the doctors and they'll tell you what's up."

I nodded, looking over at Nico as the nurse led us to the room. He was silent, as always. Just stuck with this expression of melancholy on his face. Like he hated the world. He seemed so miserable. And I hated it when someone seems so glum.

I decided that in this probably short time I'd know Nico Di Angelo, I would get him to smile. At least once, he certainly deserved as much.

 **...**

Will Solace is getting on my god-damned last nerve.

Okay, it was one thing to take me to the ER. I admit I was being slight stubborn on that one. But to follow me around the fucking building. I was getting more than a little fed up.

I scowled at the vexatious blonde before me. Sure, he was good-looking, but he was still maddeningly vexing.

I guess Piper would be into him. Especially, since she has that huge crush on Jason.

Jason and Will could pass for siblings. Although, Jason's hair seemed more of a white-blonde whilst Will was leaning towards a more golden shade. Jason also looked to be paler.

Nevertheless, they both looked similar. Minus, Will's freckles that splatted over his face, neck, and arms. That's what I saw anyway. Will was wearing a mint green shirt and jeans, after all.

I briefly wondered if Will had freckles anywhere else.

I instantly dismissed the thought since I didn't plan on getting to know him.

I glowered at the room. I just wanted to be home alone. Was it too much to ask for to just lie in my bed, watching Netflix?

But unfortunately, I'm forced to sit in this loud waiting room next to this tall, perky, blonde asshole.

I was _pissed_ , so I settled for glaring daggers at everyone in this tiresome waiting room.

Thank fucking god, my name was called after only ten minutes.

" Nico Di Angelo?" a brown haired nurse called.

I looked up, matching the nurse's welcoming eyes with my cold ones. I arched my left eyebrow, before getting up.

I didn't bother looking back, I knew that the obnoxiously, stubborn ball of irritation was behind me anyway.

I silently walked over to the nurse. She gulped nervously at my expression.

However, her expression lightened when she saw Will's merry face. I almost gagged.

Feeling more confident, the nurse smiled at me. She fucking smiled. She had the fucking gall to smile at me!

My dark look intensified, and I knew for a fact that it was cold. The smile dropped off her face.

"Uh... r-right this way," she stuttered.

Broodingly, I followed her. I felt Will trailing behind me.

She led Will and me to a small room, that only obtained a corded phone to fill the space.

" The, um, doctor w-will call in a m-moment."

With that, the nurse left.

I leaned against the left wall, whilst Will drifted to the right wall.

He clucked at me, smirking.

I raised my left eyebrow.

" Congrats, you scared the nurse," he said, amused," How does it feel?"

I glared at him. He didn't seem the least bit fazed.

Before I could say anything, the phone rang.

I stared at it for a moment, about to take a step towards the phone.

However, Will was there in a heartbeat.

" Hello?" Will asked.

It was quiet for a moment before Will said something again.

" Yes, this is Nico Di Angelo."

I scowled at him, what the hell was he doing?

" Okay, and what's the verdict, doc?"

What the fuck was this? _Looney Tunes_?

I decided to remain in place. I literally just wanted to go fucking home.

Will nodded, with the occasional 'okay', as the doctor on the other line filled him in.

After, maybe five minutes, Will hung the phone back on the wall.

He looked at me.

" You have a sprained ankle. Your left bottom two ribs are bruised. Also, you do have a slight concussion."

I rolled my eyes, " So, can I go now?"

Will shrugged, " Sure."

I glanced back at him, was he really just going to let me leave?

" Your place or mine?" he asked, nonchalant.

" What?" I asked.

Will rolled his eyes at me," Remember? Reyna's making me babysit you."

I looked at him.

" Who says I have to tell Reyna?" I questioned, even though it made me feel wretched. I would never lie to Reyna. I'd end up caving and telling her.

" One: I promised Reyna I would, I don't break promises," Will said, counting his fingers," Two: It would be practically throwing you off a bus if I leave you alone with a concussion and bruised ribs. Three: Even if I did want to, Reyna has my number. I really don't want to be on her bad side."

Nico glared at Will's faultless logic.

" So," Will began," Your place or mine? Either way, someone is spending the night at someone's house."

I studied his eyes for a moment, pondering my options.

Either I sleep at a stranger's house, or a stranger stays at my apartment. I'd be comfortable in my bed, but I have a lot of personal shit lying around.

However, if I sleep at his place... well I'd be sleeping at his place. Which is... awkward, to say the least.

I weighed my two choices, trying to disconcert the lesser of two evils.

" Your place," I finally voiced.

He nodded, before gesturing to the door.

Will, clearly, knew his way around the building. He easily led me past the confusing heap of hallways and dead ends.

Only five minutes later, I was climbing into the passenger side of Will's car.

However, instead of starting the car, he reached over to the glove department in front of my knees.

He pulled out an ace bandage.

I arched an eyebrow.

Will patted his right thigh, clearly wanting me to put my ankle on his leg.

I glared at him in disbelief.

Will rolled his eyes, before grabbing my ankle himself!

" What the hell are you doing?!" I sputtered.

Will looked up at me with a 'duh' expression. " I'm wrapping your ankle, obviously."

He began to untie my Converse.

" Why the fuck are you wrapping my ankle?!"

I didn't like being touched, and his warm touch just above my shoe whilst it was pleasant, was unwanted.

" Because," he began, as he pulled off my shoe," if I wrap it, you're ankle will heal faster. It'll also help the pain. You really can't walk on it for the first two days or so."

At this point, he was peeling off my sock, while I was glowering at him.

I didn't want to admit it, but one of the biggest reasons I was against him seeing my bare foot was my toe nails. Nothing gross, I had good hygiene. I just didn't want anyone noticing the bright pink pedicure with horses painted on.

But alas, as much as I hated to admit, Will was right. I also really didn't think I'd have a choice in the matter. So I let him wrap my ankle.

It was strange. I was sitting, with my single bare foot resting on Will's thigh as he wrapped it.

I watched as Will's nimble fingers expertly navigated the Ace bandage around my foot.

When he finished, and he looked up to meet my eyes, I stared him down.

" Happy now?" I said, sarcastic.

He smiled warmly, " Very much so."

I rolled my eyes, that was cheap.

I removed my ankle from his leg, resting my naked foot on the floor.

" What are you doing?!" Will demanded.

I looked at him slowly," Moving my leg?"

The sarcasm dripped with my every word.

Will groaned slowly, slinking forward so his head rested on the steering. The horn immediately sounded, as Will was literally laying on his horn.

" What the hell?" I asked.

Will, however, ignored me.

" I'm stuck in a car with an idiot," he mumbled.

I glared at him. He looked up, sitting up from the steering wheel.

" You have to keep your ankle elevated," he said as though it was obvious.

" I don't fucking know, I'm not a doctor!" I scowled.

" Obviously not," Will joked. It was not appreciated.

I turned my gaze to the windshield, pointedly ignoring his gaze. Yeah, it was petty, so what?

Will sighed, " At least put your leg on the dash. You'll heal faster, and hurt less."

I met his eyes, glaring. Before slowly raising my left leg to the dashboard.

I rolled my eyes at his smirk. I looked out the window to my right as Will started his car and peeled out of the parking lot.

" Where's your place?" Will's voice suddenly asked.

I looked over to him," Why?"

" So you can pick up your stuff to spend the night," Will replied.

I glared at him, annoyed. Recounting my address, I pulled out my phone.

 **Tell me what the doctor said ASAP. I mean it. I'll find out if you lied. - Reyna**

I sighed, before texting her back.

 **I'm fine. Just a sprained ankle, bruised rib, and a slight concussion. Will's making me stay at his place for the night. -Nico**

I sent that, before pocketing my phone.

It only took Will a couple minutes to reach my apartment.

I told him to use the parking building. He pulled in next to my hand-me-down motorcycle.

It's a shame I wouldn't be able to ride for a while.

I slammed Will's door shut, leading Will to the door.

I pulled out my keychain from my jacket pocket. I opened the door, holding it out to Will.

I entered first, Will close behind.

We climbed seven flights before arriving at my floor.

I walked down to the almost end of the hallway.

Unlocking the door, I pushed it open.

I dropped my keys off on the small shelf next to the door. A habit I'd picked up.

I waved to the couch, silently telling Will to wait for me there.

I went to my room. My roommate, Jason Grace, wasn't there. Probably out with his girlfriend, Piper.

I pulled out the necessary clothes, shoving them into a backpack I saw lying around. I grabbed my phone charger, toothbrush, and deodorant.

I stared at my bed longingly. I could write a whole book on my love for my bed. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my den of blankets and forget the world.

Unfortunately for me, Will was being a dick.

Grumbling, I locked my bedroom door. I saw Will sitting awkwardly on the single sofa.

I gestured to the door, and Will got up.

I walked to the kitchen, whilst Will hung at the door.

On the dry erase board that hung on the refrigerator door, I scrawled out a note:

 _ **Left for the night, don't bang Piper on my bed again. Seriously. -Nico**_

Satisfied that the note was fine, I met Will at the door.

I grabbed my keys, locking the apartment door.

Will and I walked next to each other down the apartment steps.

My ankle burned with a sharp pain for each step I took. Not only that, my ribs were alight with a painful ache. I was dizzy from all the pain, although it could have been my head.

I made it to the passenger side, sighing from relief.

I relaxed into the seat, closing my eyes. I had been up since four am this morning, unfortunately.

I couldn't help but feel Will's gaze on me. Lazily, I opened my eyes.

Will was staring at me with a peculiar expression.

" What?" I asked, somewhat self-conscious.

Will shook his head, turning to the wheel.

I turned to look out the passenger side window.

I was pondering what could be so important that made all these people rush every morning when I remembered that I, myself, had business to do.

The cold realization sent slight waves of panic down my spine.

I slumped forward so that my forehead rested against the cool glass.

"Shit..." I said lowly.

" What's up?" Will asked, seemingly concerned.

I lifted my head off the glass, meeting his gaze.

" I forgot to grab my laptop. And I have an essay due," I informed him.

Will rolled his eyes, " It's Saturday, you have tomorrow."

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

" I won't have time, tomorrow I have plans," I sighed.

Tomorrow, my younger sister, Hazel, was bringing home her boyfriend, some Frank dude, and I had to make sure to properly scare the shit out of him.

Will looked amused.

" You really shouldn't be using electronics with a concussion. I'll give you a doctor's note," Will rolled his eyes.

I looked up, startled.

" You'd do that for me?" I asked, suspicious.

Will shrugged, " Why wouldn't I?"

My eyebrows rose, " I've been an asshole to you, the entire day."

Will, once again, looked amused.

" Oh, Nico. It's cute you think I can't handle a little attitude," Will sarcastically remarked, pulling ahead as the light turned green.

I stared at him in disbelief.

Will, however, didn't notice. Or at least ignored it.

As Will continued driving, I returned my gaze to the window.

I sat in a shocked stupor as Will drove to his place.

Unable to wrap my head around his words, I stared out the window the whole ride.

" We're here," Will said, startling me out of my daze.

I hadn't even realized we'd parked.

I looked out the window, inspecting the area.

Will had parked outside of a medium sized brick building.

I opened the door, stepping out.

With my backpack on my shoulders, Will led me inside his apartment building.

Where mine was tall, his was wide. There were maybe only three or four floors, whilst mine was eleven levels tall.

Will unlocked his door, apartment 236.

Shyly, I followed him inside. It was not at all pleasant, entering a stranger's apartment.

" You can put your stuff down on the couch," Will said.

I nodded, awkwardly sliding my pack onto the corner of the couch.

" My roommates, Cecil and Lou Ellen are out of town this weekend," Will informed me.

I nodded.

The tension in the air was so thick, you'd need a chainsaw to cut it.

" So uh... Who's Reyna?" Will asked, sitting down.

Will's attempt to break the silence was weak, but nevertheless, I replied.

" Back in high school, in the summer. I had flown out to Italy to meet up with some of my family. I was on the train to Venice. But I ended up on the wrong train. And from there, I got on another wrong train and another. Also a boat somewhere along the way. I ended up in Greece. Reyna, this Coach Hedge guy, and I were all in similar predicaments. We had to try and get back to the US, but no one had the money to just fly back.

" We decided to try and get back to Italy because I was the only one who knew a helpful foreign language. Which was Italian. So, we hitchhiked, walked, and biked back to Italy. Albania was..."

I shuddered.

" We don't talk about Albania," I said ominously.

Will raised an eyebrow, " What happened in Albania?"

I glared at him.

" We never talk about Albania. We all swore," I warned him.

He looked shocked but didn't say anything.

Albania was... let's just say it involved Coach in a tutu, Reyna tap dancing, and me almost marrying a slab of cement.

" So, uh, anyways. After we made it back to the US, we all kept in contact. Reyna's like my sister. And Coach, well I'm his son's godfather so..." I finished off lamely.

Will rose his eyebrows.

" You wouldn't by any chance be talking about Gleeson Hedge, would you?" Will asked slowly.

I felt my face go numb in shock, " Uh, yeah. How do you know?"

Will shudder, " I helped deliver the baby."

My mouth fell open.

" You're that guy who threw up just outside the doors!" I exclaimed.

I remembered it, I was anxiously waiting with Hedge outside the room. Mellie was in labor whilst I consoled Coach. Out of nowhere, this blonde guy in scrubs stumbled out of the room. He had fallen to his knees near a plant and just puked.

That did not, at all, comfort Coach Hedge.

Will blushed a bright red, " Uh... yeah. That was me."

I shook my head, ignoring the pain from that motion.

" That was gross."

" I felt gross," Will nodded in agreement.

" Hey," Will began, " Do you want some pain meds?"

I froze for a moment, I thought I had hid the pain fairly well.

" Uh... yeah. That'd be nice," I said, unsure.

Will stood up, heading off to some room.

Only two minutes passed before Will returned, carrying a glass of water and some pills.

Accepting the cup, I tossed back the pills. As I chased the meds with water, Will sank down into the couch.

" So, uh. You speak Italian?" Will asked conversationally.

I nodded.

" When did you learn that it's really not taught at most schools?"

" Actually, I took sign language through high school. That was the only language offered I didn't know," I sucked in my breath, " And to answer your question, Italian is my first language."

Will's eyebrows furrowed, " How?"

I rolled my eyes, " I'm from Venice, Italy."

Will's jaw popped open, " Oh."

I nodded, " I moved here when I was six."

" Oh... uh, well then," Will finally voiced.

I frowned, " You know so much about me, tell me about yourself."

This was a perfectly normal thing to say, to most people. I, unfortunately, am not most people. I was starting a conversation. Jason would be practically bouncing with glee.

" Um, my name is William Solace," Will began, shocked, " I was born in Texas, to Naomi Solace. I have a younger sister, Marie. And... my favorite color is sunset orange?"

" Okay, so what's a random fact about you?" Will asked, changing the subject.

I thought for a moment.

" Okay, I'm left-handed," I said lamely.

" Cool, I'm very right-handed, lol," Will smiled.

" Did you just... did you just say 'lol'?" I asked, frowning.

Will blushed red before nodding. I blinked slowly.

" Well, then."

" Uh, so. A random fact about you then?" I asked.

Will was silent, seriously thinking. All of a sudden, Will's face became really excited.

" I can whistle!" He said, loudly.

I stared at him for a moment, as Will realized what he said.

" Oh... uh. It sounds really stupid, but I can whistle like really loudly," Will said, face completely red.

I raised an eyebrow, dubiously staring at him.

" Okay," Will sighed, " Watch."

Will brought his forefinger and thumb to his lips, and let loose the most high pitched and ear-shattering whistle.

My hands automatically found my bleeding ears and nursed them.

" Damn," was all I could manage.

Will blushed, " Uh, yeah. That's my secret talent."

" You could kill someone with that," I said, joking.

Will locked eyes at me, a warm grin spreading across his face.

I felt my face hot and I suddenly found the floor incredibly interesting.

Thankfully, Will relieved my humiliation by turning on the tv.

Uneventfully, we lounged around. About three episodes of Criminal Minds later, Will finally broke the silence.

" So, uh. Have you ever played Monopoly?" Will asked suddenly.

I looked up, confused. " What? Why?"

Will was standing up, walking over to his closet.

" Well, it's like seven already and Monopoly takes a couple hours," Will said, pulling out a box with the Monopoly logo displayed, " And I figure, it's a good way to pass the time."

I stared at it, contemplating just saying no and being an asshole.

But Will had this certain look in gaze, as though If I declined his offer, it'd break his heart. I didn't know why this suddenly affected me, puppy eyes had never before moved me. However, there was something in Will's shockingly blue eyes.

For the first time, I really looked at Will, studied his features. I had already established to myself that Will was not unattractive. Will's wavy golden locks flitted down, swooping around his face. His skin held a natural tan, and amazingly, Will's freckles complimented the tan. But what really stood out was Will's eyes. Eyes are often the most interesting part of a person. However, Will's eyes seemed... different. Even Percy's sea green eyes could not compare. His striking blue eyes were not only the focus of his features but also seemed to offset the rest of his face.

Will's eyes were the most remarkable shade of blue I had ever seen. I couldn't describe the color because there was no color like it. His eyes were staggering, and I don't know how I hadn't noticed early.

" Nico!"

I blinked, gasping.

Will was looking at me, concerned.

" I asked which player do you want?" Will said.

I shook my head, looking down at the silver pieces on the board.

" Uh, the dog."

Will nodded, sliding the marker towards me.

I accepted it, as Will organized all the money and dealt me the proper amount. We were sitting around Will's coffee table.

Will sat with his knees tucked under him, whilst I sat criss-cross.

We mindlessly played for a good hour, with light bantering.

" So uh, if you don't mind me asking, why are your toenails pink with horses on them?" Will asked suddenly.

" What?" I asked, " Oh... you noticed that?"

" Yeah, you don't have to answer," Will rushed, " I was just curious."

I felt my face burn bright red, " Um, my sister, Hazel. She's an artist, a painter actually. She paints anything she can. You should see my bedroom... or her apartment for that matter."

" Uh, well," I started, " I let her paint my toenails because she's working on details on small canvases so..."

Will smiled, " That's really sweet of you."

I shrugged, studying my hands.

After that, the conversation returned to normal.

Until about nine, then shit got weird.

" If a tomato is a fruit, wouldn't ketchup be a jelly?" Will questioned.

I looked up, I had been intently staring at the board.

" Er uh, I don't know actually," I said, frowning.

I pulled out my phone and googled it.

" It says that ketchup doesn't have enough sugar to be a jelly," I informed, meeting Will's eyes.

A couple minutes later, Will asked another question.

" Why do you need a driver's license to buy alcohol when it's illegal to drink and drive?"

I opened my eyes, I had been doing some mental math for the game.

" Um, I don't know. That actually is kind of... stupid," I realized.

Only two minutes later, Will asked yet another weird question.

" Why is a boxing ring square?"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

" Is this like a weird quirk of yours?" I asked.

Will stopped messing with his money and met my gaze. I ignored the jolt of electricity his eyes sent through me.

" What?" Will asked, genuinely confused.

I sighed, " Do you normally ask strange question the later it gets?"

Will's eyes widened, " Am I doing that?"

I nodded.

" I'm sorry, I really didn't notice," Will apologized.

I shook my head, " It's fine, I was just curious."

After that, nothing else notable happened... until the game finished.

I pulled out my phone, checking the time.

" It's ten," I nodded to Will.

He nodded in reply.

" Hey, I know it's late, but do you want to go do something?" Will asked.

I blinked, " Uh, sure."

" Come on," Will stood up.

Awkwardly, I stood up next to Will.

I followed Will out of the apartment and into his car.

 **...**

I smiled at Nico. I hadn't expected him to accept my offer so easily.

Grabbing my jacket, I locked the door and headed out into the parking.

Starting the car, Nico buckled himself in.

I pulled out and started the thirty-minute drive.

My left hand was on the top of the steering wheel as my gaze swept the lanes of traffic. The night was clear, with not a cloud in sight. The lights of the skyscrapers were the glittering stars.

Nico and I mindlessly conversed, as I drove.

" So, uh," Nico cleared his throat, " Where are we going?"

I suddenly realized I liked the way Nico said 'we'.

" It's a surprise," I smiled.

I could feel the heat of Nico's scowl.

" I don't like surprises," Nico muttered.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his antics.

" We're almost there, don't worry," I comforted.

Nico huffed. Which, yes. It was adorable.

" You're cute when you're being a ray of grumpiness," I grinned.

I heard Nico scoffed, and a quick glance at his face revealed that he was also blushing.

" I'm not 'cute'," Nico grumbled, " I'm totally macho."

My smile widened, " So cute."

I could tell Nico was rolling his eyes.

I slowed down as we pulled into the surprise.

" The Ferry, really?" Nico asked.

I looked over to him, " Yes! Have you been before?"

Nico shook his head.

I gasped.

" You poor baby, you. Come with Momma Solace," I tutted over him.

Nico raised his eyebrow at my antics. I just grinned more.

I grabbed his hand, tugging him to the dock-thingie. The actual ferry ride was free, the toll on the way over? Not so much.

Pulling Nico on to the Ferry, we managed to find a good spot. By the railing.

I leaned down, my head resting on the railing. I studied the moon's bold reflection on the waves.

" This is nice," Nico admitted. I smiled, but I was still remembering my promise to myself.

I would make Nico Di Angelo smile.

I sat down so that my back was against the railing. Nico soon followed.

" Random fact, go!" I demanded.

Nico rolled his eyes but replied.

" When I was a kid, I was obsessed with this game. Mythomagic," Nico admitted, " Like, obsessed. I had over five hundred cards and more than one hundred figurines. I still have my entire collection."

By the end of his confession, Nico's face was bright red from embarrassment.

" That's actually really cool," I smiled.

Nico shrugged, looking down at the ground.

" Look at this view, man," I said, my eyes flitting across the skyline.

We could see Lady Liberty, the skyscrapers behind her shining.

Nico stood up as well, laying his chin against the railing.

" I-I," Nico took a breath, " Thanks, Will. This is... pretty cool."

I smiled faintly, sighing against the wind.

I shivered, even though it was Summer, at the speed the Ferry was going it was chilly. My light hoodie did nothing.

Suddenly, a heavy warm weight is dropped onto my shoulders.

I looked up to see that Nico had draped his jacket over me.

" It's okay," I started, flustered, " You can keep it."

Nico shook his head, " I'm fine."

I gaped at him but pushed my arms through the sleeves.

" Are you sure?" I asked.

Nico nodded, bracing his- now bare- forearms against the railing.

I snuggled into the warmth of Nico's aviator jacket. It stank of a comforting woodsy scent.

Only ten minutes later, they were exiting the Ferry.

Sitting in my car, Nico and I talked about the view.

" So, what's your sister like?" I asked.

Nico got this... light in his eyes.

" My sister?" Nico repeated the question, " Oh, she's... amazing. She has darker skin, her mom was black. And her hair is long and curly, and then her eyes. They're this gold color. She's really pretty, but she's the nicest person you'll ever meet. She couldn't hurt a fly, yet she'd knock a guy out. She's vegetarian and loves horses. She loves anything art like. Sculpting, painting, origami- you name it."

I smiled and nodded, I found his love for his sister very endearing.

" Do you have any other family?" I asked after a moment, starting my car.

Before I started reversing, I threw a glance at Nico.

His brown eyes had darkened to a pitch black, and his expression was guarded.

" Technically," Nico was avoiding the subject.

I braked, we had reached a red light.

" You'll feel better if we talk about it," I reasoned.

Nico looked at me, a dangerous look in his eyes.

" What makes you think I don't feel alright?" Nico defended.

I looked at him, my eyebrow raised.

Nico sighed as the light turned green.

" My mother, Maria Di Angelo," Nico started, " She passed away when I was young, around eight. I barely remember her. But my older sister, Bianca, was my family. Bianca died in a car accident when I was thirteen."

Nico sighed again as if he was preparing himself.

" I moved in with my dad when I was fourteen, I discovered my father had another kid. Hazel. My father and I... don't get along. Hazel's my only biologic family. Of course, then there's my... other family. We're not actually family, but we may as well be. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna of course."

I smiled, at least his ending was happy.

" Then there's Leo Valdez," Nico shook his head.

" That boy is insane. He was missing for _months_ , everyone thought he was dead. Then, out of nowhere, he popped up with his arm around a girl. Piper nearly dislocated his jaw."

I was shocked, " That's crazy."

Nico nodded. " But he's family. So, how about you?"

" Me?" I asked.

" Er, so. I told you about my family. My mom and sister, right?" I asked.

Nico nodded.

" Well, um. Okay, so my mom and dad split when my mom was pregnant. I met my dad when I was fifteen. We don't have the best relationship, but he's my boss. Um, my two older twin brothers died in a shooting. Lee, he took a bullet for this little girl. And... Michael charged the guy."

" My mom is an... amazing woman. She's a single mother and she raised four kids alone," I stated, " But she was constantly working, so I ended up taking care of my sisters when my brothers passed away. They were seventeen. I was fifteen."

" But uh, yeah," I awkwardly began, " That's my sob story."

" You're really strong," Nico suddenly voiced. I gaped at him, he was the strong one. I was a coward.

" Uh... not really."

Nico shook his head, glaring at me. " Seriously, you're strong."

I blushed.

I cracked the awkward silence by parking the car.

" Where are we?" Nico asked.

I smiled at him, " Take a walk with me."

I hopped out of the car, locking it. I met up with Nico on the sidewalk. I paid for parking and we started walking down the street. Even though it was around midnight, the city was ever moving. Of course, it _was_ the city that never sleeps.

Nico and I walked around for _hours_ , stopping to listen to street musicians.

One particular time, a group of guys challenged the crowd to an instrument battle.

I, of course, pushed Nico forward. His face was red, but he walked to the guy's keyboard piano.

The guy, Roy, started on a saxophone. Obviously, I got the whole thing on camera.

I couldn't believe how intricate fast paced his song was.

Honestly, I didn't know how Nico could beat him.

But Nico destroyed the keyboard. His fingers flew across the keys, creating the most magical song. It was no contest who won.

Roy was pissed. I ran from the corner in hysterics with Nico only inches behind me.

We finally stopped about two blocks away. I leaned against the building, trying to catch my breath.

I looked up at Nico, smiling.

I checked my watch, it was three am.

" We should probably start heading back now," I said sadly.

Nico nodded his hands in his back pockets.

We started heading to the car, it was only a twenty-minute walk.

By the time we reached my apartment, it was almost four in the morning. Nico collapsed on the couch and I draped myself over the recliner.

I set an alarm for eight 'o clock.

I promptly passed out.

The most annoying sound was about to be thrown out the window. I opened my eyes, seriously infuriated with my phone.

Why would my phone even decide to hurt me like this? I thought my phone and I were friends.

Grumbling I felt around for my phone.

Automatically, I turned off the alarm.

Rolling back over, I curled into a ball.

Something was nagging me, I was pretty sure there was a reason for my alarm.

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar jacket.

Why was I wearing an aviator jacket? I don't own an aviator jacket.

Sitting up, I noticed someone was lying on my couch. Someone I didn't know.

However, upon studying his black hair last night (and this morning) came back to me.

I realized I had to wake him up because of his concussion.

Getting up, I shook him.

" Are you alive?" I asked.

Some muffled curses came from Nico's body, so I nodded and went to my room.

I threw myself onto the bed, setting another alarm for twelve.

However, it was too hot to get comfortable. I tugged off the two jackets and my shirt. Also my shoes...

I sighed into my pillows, waiting for sleep to claim me.

The next time my alarm went off, I remembered what I was doing.

Rubbing my eyes, I walked out into the living room.

" Nico, wake up," I said, nudging him.

I didn't have time to admire how adorable he was sleeping.

I knew he had plans today.

Nico groaned, turning over.

" What time is it?" Nico said, groggy.

God damn, his morning voice.

" Twelve."

Nico nodded, sitting up.

" Where's your bathroom?" Nico asked, his voice rasping.

Blushing, I pointed to the door.

Wordlessly, Nico left for the bathroom.

I walked to the kitchen, opening my cupboard. I grabbed out my oatmeal.

I, for one, am I addicted to oatmeal. This was my morning routine, although, usually much earlier in the day. I liked to watch the sunrise.

" You want some?" I asked when Nico entered my small kitchen.

" I'm good," Nico shook his head.

I raised my eyebrow.

" Seriously, I have lunch with my sister and her new boyfriend in two hours," Nico explained.

I nodded hesitantly.

" How 'bout more pain meds?" I offered.

Nico mulled over my words before nodding.

I made my way to the bathroom and grabbed the pill bottle.

Walking back out, I placed the bottle on the counter and got Nico a glass of water.

I slid the cup and meds over to Nico.

He tossed them back, not noticing me watching. I couldn't help but stare at his hair. He had that just-rolled-out-of-bed look. Admittedly, it was very hot.

I looked out the window, blushing.

" Hey, I need to get back to my apartment soon," Nico informed me.

I nodded, " Let me just get dressed.

I jogged to my room, stepping out of my pants.

Tugging out a pair of jeans, I slid them on. I swiftly pulled the first t-shirt my hands touched over my head. I started putting on my shoes.

With my shoes laced, I noticed Nico's aviator jacket.

Throwing it over my shoulder, I left to brush my teeth.

I met Nico back in the living room, I smiled in greeting.

" Here's your jacket," I offered his aviator jacket to him.

He shook his head, " Keep it."

I went numb with shock.

" It's your jacket," I said dumbly.

" Not anymore," Nico his head, " Keep it."

I made a small noise of surprise.

" O-okay," I was stunned.

Lightly, I draped the jacket over my couch.

" Thanks," I genuinely said.

I pulled my car keys out of Nic- my jacket. Recovering from my temporarily shocked state, I gestured to the door.

Nico and I walked out, heading back to my car. Jeez, I just blew off my entire tank of gas last night.

Stopping to get gas, we made it to Nico's apartment in a little under thirty minutes.

I stood in front of Nico's door.

" I guess this is goodbye," Nico said rolling back and forth on his feet.

I raised my eyebrow, " Not quite."

" Phone please?" I held out my hand for his phone.

Rolling his eyes, Nico fished his phone from his pocket.

Swiping his phone from his extended arm, I entered my number and sent myself a text.

" You're not getting away that easy," I joked.

Nico sighed heavily, but I could tell he was amused.

Suddenly, I remember my promise to make him smile.

I took a chance.

Grabbing his collar, I smashed his lips against mine.

I felt Nico stiffen before kissing me back.

I smiled against his lips. Pulling away, I wiped my lips.

Nico looked dazed, a red blush dusting his cheeks.

" This Friday, how about I take you out?" I proposed.

Nico smiled, nodding.

" See you t-then," Nico waved, entering his apartment.

I walked down the hall, feeling like a king. I kept my promise.

...

" Where have you been?!" Jason demanded once I entered my apartment.

I looked up and down at my best friend. He was in momma bear mode, wearing an apron and a spoon in his hand.

" I just had the best night of my life," I admitted.

Jason glared at me.

" I also have a date on Friday," I added, walking to my room.

I heard Jason's wooden spoon clatter to the ground.

 **I DID IT! Bro, this took forever. Sorry, if this has any mistakes, I kind of rushed to finish. This is being posted in honor of Nico Di Angelo's 93 birthday! Yo he old tho. Since the fic is over, all of my grammar is gone. I hoped you enjoyed, Google Docs says this is 60 pages. Woot, I am nerd. Peace.**


End file.
